Sweet Dreams
by hazel-eyes-23
Summary: The thunder pounded against the walls. Faust Viii tried against his might to save his beloved wife, Eliza. He finally defeated death by studying the art of necromancy. He will now try to become the Shaman King to see his beloved's face again. Please R&R!
1. Misfortune

**Sweet Dreams**

**PG-13 for violence/language**

**Genre:: Angst**

_**Disclaimer:: This is going to be a Faust VII and Eliza fanfiction. I don't care if it's stupid, I'm bored.  
**_

* * *

Thunder pounded against the walls, rain splashed against the windows. A lone figure poured over a manuscript, written 500 years ago, by Dr. Faust. And next to him was his beloved wife, Eliza, who was clearly dead. Hour after hour, he studied the pages written by his ancestor; hour after hour he practiced necromancy. Hour after hour, it had become like a ritual, but now, it was an obsession.

"Nein! Eliza! You will live again. My beloved....." the lone figure yelled, his fist slamming upon the many papers and documents. Day after day, he didn't rest, didn't sleep until one day, finally, she awoke.

"Yes! My Eliza! She lives!" he screamed as his beloved rose in the air, almost as lifeless as she was before. But this had wrought a new dream, a new idea into the doctor's head. Dr. Faust had fought to be Shaman King, a person who was one with the Great Spirit. Day after day, he worked to raise up armies of skeletons to use. He was determined to become Shaman King to see his beloved's face again. "Yes, that's what I'll do. Sie Wird Leben! I'll become Shaman King, and she'll live again!"

"My dear Eliza, Sie werden leben. You will live again." He said, his beautiful Eliza floating before him. "I, Faust Viii, will become Shaman King! I will have you in my life again. You will live to see the sun. I will not loose a battle to death! Ich kann nicht! She will live again! My dear Eliza...."

* * *

Please R&R and I'll be happy. I wrote this out of sheer boredom. And I know it's really short, it was meant that way. Anyway, please R&R and maybe I'll think about continuing with it. Love ya'll! 


	2. Alive Again

**Sweet Dreams**

**PG-13 for violence/language**

**Genre:: Angst**

_**Disclaimer:: I'm still really really bored so I'm continuing with this story since I'm so bored and I have no inspiration for my other story. This is sorta like an outlet to get my brain working. Anyway, thanks to everyone to put up with my boredom.  
**_

* * *

Night after night, day after day, hour after hour, Faust worked relentlessly on perfecting his skills at necromancy. Days passed like the winds passes through the woods, whistling softly against the leaves. Soon, months passed and then years passed on without the persistent doctor even noticing. Eliza's body soon rotted and just became bone, the flesh eaten away. Finally, Faust looked up from the many manuscripts, looked up from the bones of his lover. Looking in the mirror, he saw permanent black bags underneath his eyes from all of the nights he spent up, studying his ancestor's notes. Looking down at his lover, and then at the manuscripts, he slammed his fist against the desk.

"Fluch! Bumsen! My dear Eliza will never live again......But I must not give up hope. It will say in here that I can control armies of skeletons to reek havoc to the man who killed my Eliza. I will find them and kill them......" he yelled, throwing the manuscripts onto the floor.

Nights passed like the leaves fall off the trees in the fall. Faust never knew how long he spent on necromancy until one day, he found a solution to his problem.

"Erfolg! I found it! I finally found it!" he screamed, reading the manuscript. The next day, Faust went out to a graveyard, on a cold, wet, rainy day, perfect for the skeletons to come out. Raising his voice high up to the heavens, he yelled the chant, his voice ringing throughout the air. Silence followed, as silent as the night after a death. Noticing defeat, Faust walked back towards the exit, but something caught his attention. Something moving.

"Meine Skelette sind lebendig......." Faust said, turning back around to see hundreds and thousands of skeletons rising to meet their master, unknown to what horror and havoc Faust would reek across Germany and the whole land.

* * *

Again, this was written out of sheer boredom. I'm have a writer's block on my other story that I really need to post on so this is to help get the blood flowing to my brain. Anyway, please R&R. I worked so hard on this that's it's not even frickin' funneh. So it would really be great if you would review. Or else I'm just going to leave this story in a cliffhanger but as if you care. Anyway, R&R and I'll be happy. Thanks! 


	3. Revenge

**Sweet Dreams**

**PG-13 for Language/violence**

**Genre:: Angst**

_**Disclaimer:: I'm still really really bored, so here I am, at my computer, writing again, looking for inspiration. Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews.  
**_

* * *

Faust cried out in triumph, cried out in success, for finally, he had found out the secret to necromancy.

"Meine Skelette töten wer überhaupt taten dies zu meiner Liebe. My Eliza was defied, murdered, unsightly that night. I will kill whoever did this to her. I swear! Meine Skelette will make sure it happens." Faust cried as his skeletons formed in front of him, meeting their eternal master.

* * *

One night, one dark cold night, a lone figure made his way across the country of Germany, for who knows what reasons. Jangling was all that could be heard on this cold dark night in December. The lone figure turned his head up to the sky and sighed, but it wasn't a sad sigh, it was a happy sigh. Walking more quickly, he carried himself across the darkest, dankest parts of Germany, looking urgently for someone or something. Finally stopping in front of a gate of a graveyard, he opened the gate, and walked a short while to a nearby grave.

"It says here, Frankensteiny, that this woman used to be a warrior. She fought beside men! Wie interessierend! She would be a good asset to my army." The man said, turning to a skeleton dog.

"And this young boy died in a car crash. The star-wrestler of his school. Gut.....he will also be a good asset to my army. And look, it's starting to rain. That makes it perfect for meine skelette to come out. Let's go, Frankensteiny." The man said again, stepping in front of another grave. Raising his voice in the air, he recited a chant only he would know.

"Knochen-Soldaten! Hear me! Those of you who still sleep in the earth, hear my command...and rise! Bone dead reborn!" he screamed. The graves trembled, as millions upon millions rose from their eternal sleep. The lone figure led his skeletons to an empty house, knocking on the door, as they heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" a man said, opening the door, confused to see this man at his front door.

"Are you the man who killed my Eliza?" the man whispered, keeping his head down.

"Oh, you mean that girl I shot several years back? Yeah, that was me." The man said, laughing slightly. The laughing must have upset the man since he raised his head, his eyes and over-all appearance scaring the man.

"You'll pay for what you did to her. She was perfect! And you killed her! You'll pay for what you did! Würfel, Weibchen!" the man yelled, setting his skeletons upon the frightened man who had killed Eliza.

Ten, maybe twenty minutes later, Faust stood before the dead man, standing over him. The man, not even knowing his fate, was lying in a pool of blood as the skeletons dismembered his body.

"Eliza....I swore I would bring revenge.....and I have accomplished that promise. Eliza....My love..... Ich vermisse Sie soviel...." Faust whispered, breaking down and crying tears of anguish.

* * *

Okay, so since I'm still bored, I'm continuing with this story, but I'm going to wrap it up in like two more chapters or something. Please R&R and I'll be happy. Cause if you don't I could leave you in a cliffhanger, where you don't know what does happen to Faust or Eliza and everyone. Anyway, please R&R. THANKS!!! 


	4. Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

**PG-13 for violence/language**

**Genre:: Angst**

_**Bold Italics Dreams**_

**Disclaimer:: I'm still really bored and I'm going in a different direction with this story. And I might have this be a sad ending since I'm in a depression right now. Okay, I'm always in a depression, it's just really bad right now. So, if I have it where Faust kills himself, you'll know why. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

"_**Faust......" called a voice, a silent voice, sounding as far off as the sun is from the sun.**_

"_**What, my dear?" he called, in his study, looking over manuscripts of old writings.**_

"_**Come to bed. You need sleep. Please....." the voice called again, still soft as a feather.**_

"_**I will once I'm finished here." He said, throwing aside a useless piece of writing.**_

"_**You said that last night and you didn't come at all. I want you to come now, meine liebe." The voice whispered, trailing off.**_

"_**I must find the cure. I will not have to die so soon. Please, just let me finish this, fein?" said, pouring over a huge book.**_

"**_Fein. But you must come once you are done. You promise?" she called, her voice even more distant than before, as if every word, every breath was a struggle._**

"_**Versprechung. I will, my love. I will." He said, smiling over at the wall where a hallway could be distinguished. **_

"_**Faust....." the voice called again, even more faintly, and then coughing could be heard.**_

"**_My love, please, sleep. You need to rest. I'll be there in a little while." He said, getting up slightly, pain in his voice as he heard the voice cough._**

"_**My darling, you'll....find a cure......I'm sure.....please....rest...." the voice said, coughing in between words.**_

"**_You go to sleep my sweet. I'll be there soon." He called, reading the frail manuscript which would unleash the cure for the terrible disease._**

"_**If you stay up, then so will I." the voice called, footsteps tapping slightly on the floor as a beautiful blond woman framed herself through the hallway.**_

"_**Eliza. You must sleep. Save your energy for later." He said, turning a tired face towards the woman.**_

"_**I want to stay with you. Please, let me help." She said, pulling up another chair, and sitting down, pulling out more manuscripts, smiling slightly.**_

"_**Fein. So störrisch." He said, smiling also.**_

_**She smiled as they stayed up throughout the night, together, looking for the cure.**_

"Eliza!" Faust yelled. Looking around wildly, he searched for the smiling face, the soft voice, the gentle hands. But none were present. There was only him and his dog, Frankensteiny.

"Eliza....." Faust muttered, breaking down in a storm of sobs.

"Eliza!"

* * *

Next chapter is going to be the last chapter so I'm almost finished with this. It's not going to have any spoilers in the next chapter but I'm not going to tell you what happens. Please R&R and I'll try to post as soon as possible. THANKS! 


	5. Encounter

**Sweet Dreams**

**PG-13 for violence and language**

**Genre: Angst**

_Italics_ Flashbacks

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

_Italics_ Lyrics

**Disclaimer: Hello! I'm back! This is the last chapter so I'm going to be finished, kaput, done. Anyway, hope you liked the story. Love ya'll!**

* * *

Tap, tap, tap. A lone figure makes his way towards a graveyard in a foreign country, a foreign city, everything different. Keeping his head low, keeping his eyes sheltered, keeping his intentions unknown, he walks in the rain, remembering.

"_Frankenstieny, the Shaman Fight approaches. It thrills me to think that my dear Eliza will live again. I will become Shaman King. Then my Eliza will live forever. How beautiful it will be to see her again." Faust said, turning to his "dog", thinking about the upcoming fight._

Stopping now and then for directions, the lone figure makes his way to Japan, thinking about his ambition, his determination, his dream. What sweet dreams he had. There was one distinct dream he remembered, of how sweet it was!

_**They were in a ballroom. How elegant and beautiful it was, just like her. She made her way gracefully into the room. The lights brightened at her beauty, the music was louder at her grand entrance. Adorned with a elegant midnight blue gown, Eliza made her was to the man in a handsome tux, standing in awe. **_

"_**May you allow me the pleasure of having this dance with you?" Faust asked, holding out his hand.**_

"_**Of course." She giggled, taking his hand, making her way out to the center of the floor.**_

_My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
It maybe quite simple  
But now that it's done  
Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

**_They danced for what seemed like forever. It was like they were on clouds. They waltzed and they looked into each others eyes, love was all they could understand, all they could hear, all they could see. _**

_Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well some of the verses well  
They got me quite cross  
But the sun's been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that  
Keep it turned on  
_

_**Her head laid against his chest as they danced slowly, the beat reverberating off the walls. He stroked her hair softly, letting the smooth curls fall gently in his hands.**_

_So excuse me for forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I've forgotten  
If they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

**_Time stopped, the world stopped everything to watch the couple, so much in love, hold each other. Faust thought to himself, "Love's not Time's Fool…" He chuckled to himself as he thought how long it took to get Eliza._**

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song  
It may be quite simple  
But now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_**Eliza looked up slightly to see Faust looking at her with so much admiration and love in his eyes. **_

"_**What?" she asked quietly.**_

"**_It's just that you're so beautiful." Faust said, kissing her gently on the forehead._**

"_**I love you." Eliza said, laying her head back on his chest.**_

"_**I love you too, my darling." He said, wrapping his arms around her more tightly, never wanting to let her go.**_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

But it was just a dream. It was never reality. Faust looked around slightly and saw two sitting figures, cold, shivering, and Faust grinned evilly. "Look Frankensteiny, it's my opponent. Yoh Asakura."

The End

* * *

Please RR since this is the last chapter! I hope ya'll liked it. The song I used in this chapter is Your Song by either Elton John or Ewan McGregor from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack. I love that song. It's so beautiful. Anyway, Please RR and I'll be happy! Thanks! 


End file.
